


Where I Want To Be

by SakuraNoNegai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNoNegai/pseuds/SakuraNoNegai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't think Castiel deserves his fate, but soon learns that maybe it's for the better.  Post 8x23, pre 9x09, pretending the ending to I'm No Angel didn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Want To Be

Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever get completely used to seeing Cas around the bunker all the time.  He’s still not used to seeing Cas in the kitchen in the mornings, standing by the coffee maker waiting for it to finish brewing.  Not used to seeing him in the library, helping Sam research for cases and cross-reference all their books.  Not used to seeing him come out of the shower after his evening run, towel slung low on his hips and chest glistening with moisture. 

Sometimes Dean is awed by the grace Cas displays when they are sparring in the gym, not having lost any of his millennia old training.  Stunned by the fact that, despite having never been around an oven before, Cas can make one mean lasagna.  And amused with his endless frustration on still not understanding pop culture references, despite all the Star Trek and Lord of the Rings marathons they’ve had.

Above all else, Dean can’t help but feel that Cas was cheated, being wrongfully punished for something that wasn’t his fault (intentionally, at least).  Cas should still be flitting around the world carrying out his so-called penance, not flipping pancakes on Sunday mornings.  Be up in Heaven doing whatever it is angels do in Heaven, not down in some underground bunker doing menial chores.

Cas shouldn’t have to be grounded when he was meant to fly.  Shouldn’t be human when he was something celestial and magnificent.  Shouldn’t be here when he could be anywhere else, anywhere better.

Dean says as much to Cas, and the answer he receives back shocks him.

“This is where I want to be, Dean.  With you.”  And hell if Cas doesn’t sound so sincere and genuine when he says it.  Dean stares in silence when he hears those words, but a smile slowly tugs the corners of his lips.  Cas smiles back at him in return, one of those private little smiles that he only shares with Dean.  Dean feels a rush of affection and gathers Cas up in his arms.

“Then you’ll stay?” Dean asks quietly, hopefully.

“Always,” Cas answers in return.

And even though Dean still doesn’t feel like Cas deserves this, that he doesn’t deserve Cas, the warmth that spreads through his chest drowns out those thoughts, and in this moment, he’s happy.  This moment, in Cas’s arms, is where he wants to be.


End file.
